undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Aranza Arguello (ALRTF)
|songlink = Medicine}} Aranza "Mimi" Arguello is a major character in Part 1 of A Long Road to Fortune. General Information Prior to the apocalypse, Mimi was first seen enjoying some juice with her friends in the zocalo. She teased Ashton about his problems in order to force him to cheer up, much to his dismay. However, a gunfight soon broke out between the police and the cartel, and Mimi and her friends were caught right in the middle of it. After some trouble, she managed to escape to safety along with most of her friends. Plot Early apocalypse= Mimi's family perished during the early stages of the apocalypse and was left alone to fend for herself in the now infected-ridden streets. She eventually found a group and refuge inside of an abandoned warehouse. Gradually, members of her small group died or left with supplies, eventually leaving Mimi all alone again. |-|Chapter 2= Mimi appears again in the second chapter of the story. She's seen still residing alone within the warehouse and has been on her own for about 3 weeks. It is inferred that during this time she has developed addictions to both alcohol and painkillers. After relaxing with her last beer can, Mimi went on duty to the roof of the warehouse, where she spotted smoke coming from the zocalo. Mimi grabbed her things and made a trip to the zocalo in hopes of people, unfortunately crossing paths with two herds on the way there. Opting resilience over suicide, Mimi found herself breaking into a nearby home in order to lose the herds by jumping from roof to roof. The plan was successful, as Mimi had left them behind. Eventually however, Mimi missed the jump from a two story house to a one story house and plummeted down to the street below. Her luck lasted however, as she was was spotted by Valdez and Francisco, who took her back to the marketplace after some trouble with infected. Mimi was successfully nursed back to health by Sandra and Texta's doctors greeted back again by Ashton and Liza, who she is more than ecstatic to see as a couple. Her shaky, jittery movements and uneasy demeanor make Ashton suspicious, as well as Liza all the while Sandra wonders about the lack of painkiller pills lying around in the marketplace. Ashton and Liza announce that the three of them, as well as Valdez, will now be residing in his old home. While on the way there, Mimi breaks up a small fight that erupts between the couple. As soon as she arrives home, the first thing Mimi observes is a large duffel bag, filled with supplies from the hospital. Later that night, Ashton's suspicions on Mimi were unfortunately spot on, as he stumbles upon a high Mimi sitting next to many empty jars of painkillers. Following the massive scare, Liza and Ashton prompt Mimi to begin participating in regular supply runs with Valdez and Gustavo. While this occupies her mind and time, Mimi still aches for pills, as shown when she asks Valdez for "just one" during a supply run. Mimi's addiction continues to fuel her and her desperation for more pills. When Mario, a man with his own addiction demons, sneaks off from the safe zone walls, Mimi discreetly follows him. When Mario reaches a small miscelanea, he's shocked to find that Mimi has followed him. Noting the girl's slightly twitchy movements despite her grin, Mario puts the pieces together and mocks Mimi for her addiction (after Mimi herself mocks Mario for his). Mario's words were brutal enough to break Mimi down, causing her to weep and scream in her defense. Mario sees the error he's committed himself, and breaks down as well. After a tender moment between the two, each agree to themselves start on the first step to a clean slate. Several months later, Mimi is finally seen clean and also enjoying the company of other friends like Francisco, Fausto, and Yvette. Mimi still participates in supply runs, yet also experiences pleasant things such as picnics with her friends and basketball games with Valdez and Francisco. Any trace of her addiction at this point seems gone. While getting ready for the Tecpan Safe Zone's Christmas celebration, Mimi's feminine side reveals herself when she changes into an elegant, purely white dress. With make up on her face, Mimi cries as this is the first time she's found herself to be beautiful. Liza sees this and comforts her, assuring her that she's always been like such. With an open mind, Mimi and the others arrive at the party, although when an intoxicated Valdez fails to notice her, Mimi once again storms off. Ashton sees her and comforts her, all the while defending the drunk Valdez. Ashton however, calls Mimi beautiful, prompting her to kiss him. Mimi pulls away rather quickly and apologizes, revealing to Ashton that no other guy has ever offered her a legitimate compliment. After this, a more content Mimi rejoins her friends and the party, dancing her negativity away. Personality Mimi is a child at heart and often shows her lack maturity. Despite this, she is extremely supportive of her friends and defends them the best she can. She also can't help but act tough sometimes, to insert he tomboyish behavior. These tombyish tendencies have also provided her with a potty mouth of sorts, as she is not lenient with her use of profanity. Mimi often feels lonely due to the off-putting nature her tomboyish nature lets off, and being alone extensively during the early apocalypse, Mimi attempts to fill these voids with meager recreational drugs like painkillers and if available, alcohol. This shows how vulnerable she can get to be. However, just because she is still growing up, doesn't mean that Mimi should be underestimated. Her indominable will keeps her from falling prey to manipulation and her curiosity, coupled with her resourcefulness, make her a special kind of survivor. Relations Personal life * : Childhood friend, closest * : Friend, savior, crush * †: Friend, savior * : Close friend Killed Victims *Numerous counts of infected. Appearances Gallery Trivia *Janurary 27th is international Mimi Day. *A non-canon version of Mimi appears in Dead Awakened, another UFSW story. This version of Mimi is depicted as an adult, being a student enrolled in Belforde Community College. *Mimi appears as an unlockable racer in the hypothetical racing game, UFSW Kart. *Mimi is Infected's. Category:A Long Road to Fortune Category:A Long Road to Fortune Characters Category:Characters Category:Cute Category:NLO Category:PBR Sharpshoot Stories Category:Virgin Club Category:Breakout Characters